Un cafard au manoir
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Quand un cafard blond s'invite au manoir Phantomhive et que Ciel prend enfin son courage à deux mains !


**TITRE : **Un cafard au Manoir .

**DISCLAIMER : **Tout les persos appartiennent a Yana Toboso-sama ! Mais l'idée est de moi !

**GENRE : **OS

**RATING : **T (allusion sexuelle)

**PAIRING : **Sebastian x Ciel

**Note : **c'est ma première fic , j'éspère être a la hauteur ... Laissez moi des Review juste pour me donner votre avis , j'accepte agréablement les critiques constructives ! Donc , sur ce ; Bonne lecture !

PS : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes !

C'était donc son bureau que le jeune Comte , Ciel Phantomhive , essayait de se concentrer , malgrès le vacarme que causait une tornade blonde . Non pas Lady Elizabeth , non , quelque chose de bien plus horrible encore ... Le Vicomte de Druitt logeait dans le Manoir Phantomhive depuis bientot trois jours , trois jours qui avaient paru une éternité au Petit Comte

Flash-Back

Trois jours plus tot dans son bureau , Ciel signait des papiers , pour la plus parts sans importances , quand on toqua à la porte , deux coups ;

-Entre , Sebastian , ordonna t-il .

Le majordome entra dans la pièce , un plateau d'argent , muni d'un parfait au chocolat et d'un thé Darjeeling , à la main . Il déposa le tout sur le bureau de son maître , Ciel releva la tête pour planter son unique prunelle bleue dans celles incandescentes de Sebastian , le défiant du regard . Les yeux brulants du démon le dévoraient litérallement , provocant ainsi des frissons réprimés au jeune Comte . Ciel aimait ces combats acharnés entre eux , mais surtout il l'aimait lui , oui , il aimait son diable de majordome , il aimait Sebastian Michaelis . Le démon s'humécta les lèvres faisant virer au rouges les joues de son jeune maître quand sa langue s'attarda trop longtemps sur celles ci . Le Comte toussota et baissa son visage vers ses dossiers , posés sur son bureau , pour une fois il acceptait sa defaite . Il prit sa tasse et l'approcha de sa bouche , quand un cri venant du salon le fit sursauter , lui faisant se renverser un peu de thé sur le pouce . Ciel retint un cri du surprise et reprit son air renfrogné , indiquant la porte des yeux à son majordome il lui intima d'aller voir ce qu'il en était au salon .

-Bien , Jeune Maître , dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement . Mais d'abord ...

Sebastian se pencha sur le bureau , prit la main de son maître , posa sa tasse et approcha la main de son jeune maître de ses lèvres entrouvertes . Le coeur du jeune Comte ratta un battement quand son majordome commença à lecher son doigt meutri par la boisson brulante , il retira sa main brusquement :

-Mais que diable fais tu donc ? lui demanda t-il le rouge au joue .

-Voyez-vous , Jeune Maître , commença le démon , ma salive a un effet appaisant sur les blessures telles que les brûlures .

-Tu aurais pu me prevenir ! s'indigna le jeune Comte .

-Vous auriez tout bonnement refusé , s'enquit-il le sourire au lèvre . Sur ce .

Sebastian sortie de la pièce lissant anisi Ciel sul rouge comme une pivoine . Le petit Phantomhive approcha sa main de son visage et commença à frotter doucement sa joue avec son pouce leché par son majordome , il ressentait encore la chaleur de la langue du démon sur sa chair brûlante .

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un jeune homme blond . Ciel sursauta et se leva brusquement en pointant du doigt la personne qui venait le déranger .

-TOI ? hurla t-il avant de poser une de ses mains devant sa bouche se rendant compte de sa grossièreté .

Le jeune homme blond n'était autre que le Vicomte de Druitt , et il semblait affolé . Le jeune Comte se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

-Vicomte de Druitt , que faîtes vous donc ici ?

-Oh mon Dieu , Comte Phantomhive ! Des cafards ont envahis ma demeure et le seul moyens de m'en débarasser était de mettre des vapeurs de produits hautement toxique dans toutes les pièces , je ne pouvais dons pas y rester ! Alors , je t'en supplis , le Vicomte se mis à genoux et se prosterna , heberges moi sous ton toît !

Ciel était plutôt choqué , pouruqio lui ? Mais il n'avait d'autrs choix , si on apprenait qu'un Phantomhive avait mis à la porte une personne dans le besoins , et qui plus est le Vicomte de Druitt , sa réputation en aurait pris un sérieux coup .

-C'est d'accord , accepta t-il à contre coeur , vous logerez dans la chambre d'ami .

-Oh , merci Comte Phantomhive ! Tu es si gantil ! s'exclama le Vicomte .

Le jeune Phantomhive pensa alors à le façon dont le Vicomte s'adressait à lui , le tutoyer tout en l'appelant "Comte Phantomhive" . Mais ses reflections s'arrêtèrent là quand le Vicomte accourue près de lui et le prit dans ses bras . Ciel fut assez outré de ce geste , mais il sentit un regard meurtrié peser sur le Vicomte . Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où étaient émises les ondes négatives pour découvrir un Sebastian passablement énervé dans l'encadrement de la porte . Voyant le visage de son majordome il repoussa , de toute la force que ses frêles bras possêdaient , le Vicomte qui en tomba au sol .

-Wahou ! s'exclama t-il . Un si petit corps possède une si grande force !

Ciel sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez mais , par pur politesse , il s'excusa et dit à Sebastian d'emmenner son "invité" dans la chambre d'ami , quand son majordome quitta la pièce le jeune Comte se rassit lourdement dans son fauteuil . Il attendit quelques minutes , sentat que sa colère semblait être redescendue , avant de quitter son bureau et de s'assurer que le Vicomte s'était bien sagement instalé dans sa chambre . Quand il arriva devant la pièce dont la porte était grande ouverte , ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix . Un tas , que dis-je , une montagne de de valises toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres tronait au sein de la pièce ! Il y en avait assez pour tenir un mois entier tout au plus , le Vicomte semblait avoir emporté tous son manoir avec lui . Ciel regrettait déjà amerment ses paroles .

Fin du Flash-Back

C'est ainsi que le calvaire du jeune Comte commença .

Cela faisait donc trois jours que Ciel se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas tuer le Vicomte de Druitt , trois jours insuportables où Sebastian devait s'abstenir de faire des avances à son maître . Le seul moment à peut près calme de la journée était à l'heure de son bain , bien sur il y avait la nuit quand le Vicomte dormait mais c'était aussi les heurs où ses cauchemards venaient le hânter . En bref il n'y avait que son bain pour le détendre , un moment béni où il était seul avec Sebastian . Le jeune Comte faisait tourner son stylo dans sa main , attendant avec impatience son moment de grace , salvateur . Deux coups sur la porte du bureau le sortirent de sa torpeur .

-Ouvres la porte , ordonna t-il , j'arrive .

C'est sur ces mots que le jeune Comte se leva , il passa par la porte que venait d'ouvrir Sebastian . Ciel marchait en direction de sa salle de bain privée quand le Vicomte lui barra le passage .

-Où vas-tu , Comte ? demanda t-il .

-Prendre mon bain . s'enquit le petit Phantomhive .

-Chouette ! Pourai-je le prendre avec toi ?

-Quoi ? Il en ai hors de question ! s'indigna Ciel

-Allez ! S'il te plait ! Je ne prendrai pas de place ! suplia le Vicomte .

Qu'il s'incruste chez lui passait encore , mais qu'il lui vole son seul moment de détente , il n'en était pas question ! Alors qu'il s'appêtait à riposter au Vicomte tous ce qu'il lui pesait dans la tête Sebastian leva la main devant son jeune maître .

-Voyez-vous , commenca t-il , mon jeune maître a besoin de se détendre seul et dans le calme . Alors , veuillez m'excuser , il se passera de votre présence dans son bain .

-Mais alors , majordome , s'il doit être seul tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller toi aussi !

-Il est de mon devoir entant que majordome d'assister mon maître dans toutes ses tâches , son bain y comprsi , s'enquit de dire Sebastian avant de reprendre sa marche .

Laissant le Vicomte sur place , ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain que Ciel s'empressa de fermes à clef pour plus de sureté . Sebastian fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire , alors qu'elle se remplissait peu à peu il s'affaira de deshabiller son jeune maître . Le majordome retirait toujours ses gants à ce moment là , ce que Ciel apprèciait particulièrement . Car il pouvait sentir les doigts fins du démon sur sa peau nue . Alors qu'il ne restait que la chemise comme habit au jeune Comte Sebastian éteignit l'eau , il retira le dernier bout de tissu au petit Phantomhive avant de le porter et de le déposer tout doucement dans la baignoire . Le contacte avec l'eau brûlante détendit considérablement Ciel , le démon prit un peu d'eau dans une bassine avant de la faier couller sur la tête de son jeune maître et commença à lui laver les cheveux . Ciel du réprimer un frisson de plaisir quand il sentit les doigts de Sebastian lui frotter doucement le crâne , fermant les yeux se délectant du moment présent . Le majordome le remarqua car un sourire étira ses lèvres , il du mettre fin à cet instant pour finir le lavage de son jeune maître . Il lui rinça les cheveux et le fit se lever pour lui laver le dos ainsi que le torse à l'aide d'un gant de toilette . Ciel s'était vue bon nombre de fois haïr le bout de tissu spongieus préférand les mains de son majaordome . Sebastian du maintenant laver les cuisses de son jeune maître , le jeune n'appréciait guère ce moment car si le démon faisait un faux mouvement il serait vite démasqué sur le faite qu'il éprouvait des sentiments interdits envers lui . Le majordome , toujours dans le dos de son jeune maître , saffairait à lui frotter les jambes . Une fois la tâche finie il releva son bras et le retira . Un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs car sa main dérapa et frolla le membre du petit Phantomhive qui ne pu se retenir de pousser un cri de surprise .

-Veuillez accepter mes plus plâtes excuses , jeune maître ! s'affola le majordome .

Ciel se rassit brusquement dans la baignoire éclaboussant par la même occasion Sebastian , le jeune Comte essaillait tant bien que mal de calmer ses pulsions de désirs qui s'étaient emparées de sa virilité qui s'était peu à peu durcit . Le rouge qu'avait pris son visage n'était que le cadet de ses soucis ! Le coeur du démon s'était lui aussi accéléré , il savait qu'il eprouvait des sentiments , eux aussi , interdits envers son jeune maître et il avait beau connaître ceux du jeune Comte à son égard il ne pouvait s'aventurer à tout lui dévoiler . Ciel , lui se rendait compte que ses sentiments étaient bien trop envahissans pour son petit coeur . Et tant pis s'il se faisait rejeter , au moins il n'aurait plus ce poid à porter !

-Sebastian ! cria le jeune Comte en se retournant . Je ... Je t'aime ! avoua t-il enfin .

Sebastian paru ébahi par cette déclaration et le courage de son jeune maître , il se décida donc à ce confier :

-J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps , trop longtemps , jeu maître . Car , moi aussi , je vous aime .

Ciel était si ému par la déclaration de son majordome qu'il en resta sans voix , mais le désir était trop grand . Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian et approcha son visage du sien . Leurs lèvres se frollèrent . Quand l'on vient tambouriner à la porte .

-Comte Phantomhive ! cria le Vicomte . Dépèches toi ! Je m'ennuis !

-Ce petit salopard ose me déranger dans le moment le plus magnifique de ma vie . se dit Ciel à lui même .

Devant la grossièrté dont faisait preuve son jeune maître , Sebastian ne pu reprimer un petit ricanement .

-Je n'en peut plus . Sebastian , c'est un ordre , débarasse nous le planché de ce sale cafard ! ordonna t-il

-Yes , My Lord .

Sebastian se releva et sortie de la pièce , il ne revint que vingt minutes après . Un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres .

-J'ai fait en sorte que , par déséspoir de cause , il soit retourné dans son manoir et s'y soit empoisonné à cause des vapeurs de produits toxique , dit le démon . Il va être l'heure du diner , jeune maître .

-Bien .

Sebastian rhabilla rapidement Ciel après l'avoir seché et lui remit son cache oeil . Au moment où le démon s'apprettait à ouvrir la porte le jeune Comte lui attrapa le bras , l'attirant ainsi contre lui , Le petit Phantomhive tourna son majordome vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du démon . Sebastian , d'habord surpris , reprit vite le contrôle de son corps . Il humidifia les lèvres de Ciel avec la pointe de sa langue , y intimmant l'entrée .

Oui , vraiment , Ciel aimait tout particulièrement l'heure de son bain .

Oui , vraiment , Ciel aimait Sebastian .

Voila ! J'éspère que ça vous a plus ! Bien sur il y a des fautes d'orthographes partout mais je suis fière de l'avoir enfin publié ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut , laissez moi des Reviews juste pour me donner votre avis !

BisouX à tous !

Lomée-chan


End file.
